This invention is concerned with a hydrotherapeutic bathing apparatus in which the drain, overflow and pump return lines are conveniently and simply connected together while maintaining open the overflow passage to a waste pipe. The invention also embraces a novel valve arrangement for such a system.
Hydrotherapeutic baths are well known and are becoming more popular, particularly in domestic baths where the whirlpool action of the water is found to be relaxing and enjoyable. New whirlpool baths and their associated plumbing are, however, relatively expensive and the replacement in the home of existing baths is also relatively time consuming and inconvenient.
Hydrotherapeutic baths typically comprise a drain line connected to the bath's outlet, an overflow line connected to the bath's overflow outlet and a pumped water circulation system which typically takes water draining through the drain line and returns it to the bath under pressure to generate the whirlpool and massaging effect in the water. In such apparatus it is necessary to close off the drain line to the waste line, which leads to the sewer system, so that water is not lost from the bath during this cycling procedure while the bath is in use. However, such an arrangement can also seal off the overflow line and render it inoperative during use of the bath. Clearly this is undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,266 to Schneider discloses a hydrotherapy apparatus in which a conventional overflow gate valve closes the drain line to waste while pumped water is taken from and returned to the drain line between the bath outlet and the gate valve to feed a nozzle-riser assembly which projects up through the drain outlet of the bath. Such an arrangement blocks the overflow passage during use of the bath and the nozzle assembly projecting into the bath is obstructive to users and is unsightly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,982 to Guiler discloses a similar arrangement in which the drain pipe is closed to the waste pipe by a conventional gate valve in the overflow line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,849 to Jacuzzi discloses an arrangement in which a hollow gate valve in the overflow passage keeps the overflow open at all times and a separate valve in the drain line either directs water from the pump back to the bath or to the pump. This system is relatively complex and does not lend itself to convenient installation or the modification of existing baths and moreover also suffers from the drawback of having the nozzle-riser assembly projecting upwardly through the bath drain outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,820 to Jacuzzi discloses a hydrotherapeutic bath in which a downwardly extending hollow fitting is connected to the bath outlet, the pump return line and a drain conduit which is, in turn, connected to the overflow and waste line. A valve operated by a linkage through the overflow line opens and closes the base of the fitting to either cause recirculation of the water or to drain it to waste.
The arrangements in all the above-referenced patents require a relatively large space beneath the bath in order to accommodate the plumbing. This can be very inconvenient to install or even impractical where little space is available under the bath, for example between floors or particularly where the bath is placed on a concrete slab floor.
There is therefore a need for a hydrotherapeutic bathing apparatus in which the drain, pump, overflow and waste lines are connected together in a simple fashion in such a manner that the overflow is continuously functional and which is particularly adapted to the simple modification of existing bath installations.